


“Whatever begins, also ends”

by AngelOfSin100



Series: Chronologies of the House Aithne [4]
Category: Age of Conan (Video Games), Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms, Conan the Barbarian (2011)
Genre: Angst, Aqulonia, Character Death, Cimmeria, Clan Fearghal, F/M, Hyboria, Hyborian, Khemi, SetMosis, Strong Female Characters, Stygia, The House of Aithne, Triath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfSin100/pseuds/AngelOfSin100
Summary: 24 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE FROM THE LAST ENTRY - EVERYTHING HAS AN END.These are the tales of the last adventure Elyssa is to embark on. Her daughter Merilda is all grown up and has a life of her own. The Fearghal Clan is just a shadow of its former glory, but she kept them safe. The land had awoken and protected its inhabitant.I first posted this on the 29th June 2011





	1. Everything has an End...

**Author's Note:**

> “Whatever begins, also ends”  
Seneca (Roman philosopher, mid-1st century AD)
> 
> Is cumhacht í an eolas - Knowledge is power

_24 years from now_  
  
The light flickered and made the shadows dance alongside her while Elyssa walked the short way to the city walls. It was pitch black inside the tower and she trailed her hand alongside the wall to get her bearings. She felt the cold when she exited the stairs and entered what once was a platform high above the gates of the Fearghal an Dun. She pulled the fur closer around herself. A feeling of gratitude overwhelmed her, she had lived a long life… and dying of old age is uncommon in Cimmeria.  
  
A dim light spread itself above her and she turned towards its origin. Shapes formed and dissolved high above what was left of the Keep. “I can clearly understand why they say this place is haunted” she thought. The spirits offered a spectacular show with light and colors, leaving no one untouched. It was like nothing she had seen before the spirits took over the Dun.  
  
For some reason she thought of her old friends … Calidius … brother in arms and a fine Captain; just and straight forward. Together with Merulus, Thorvin and Pattia they had traveled all the way down to Stygia in their search for knowledge and perfection. She had seen Merulus not so long ago… his brown hair had turned white and he spoke proudly of the many children he had. One of his sons had accompanied him, same built and strong wielded as his father. It had been a happy reunion. Only news about Calidius was missing. Thorvin had died many years earlier on the battlefield up in the snow clad mountains.  
  
_“Was I much different then?”_ she asked herself. _“Young, maybe… and so restless.”_  
  
When the need grew dire, Calidius had sought shelter within another path, another clan. She could not blame him for doing so. Survival is nothing to be trifled with. She herself has chosen love… even though her family in the beginning had objected, they saw in time it was the right choice for her.  
  
_“Love…”_  
  
She sat down and awaited the sunrise, leaning against the railings. It was still early, and not even the birds had begun to sing yet. She pulled her legs up under her for more warmth. Love had brought her here so many years ago. When the winter never seemed to stop and a huge number of the Clan had joined other clans, she had come back and gathered those brave who had stayed under her, becoming their Triath. She had never quite understood why Teleia so easily walked away taking the clan with her. But it was not in her place to judge. She had preserved the Fearghal way of life. Of course times had been hard, but she never yielded and thus those around her stayed strong.  
  
The ascendant sun warmed her face and glittered in her white hair. All the days of her life, she saw them passing her by. Her sister Briana had been killed in battle down in Aqulonia; Helshad had disappeared in Akhet, Oculus died in a fever so many years ago, Akselvee never became the same after Silvaras death and he journeyed beyond the realms of this world, never to return ... So many more, none forgotten. She began to understand why Silvara had lost interest in this world when all those she loved were in the next.  
  
_“It is time.”_  
  
A lifetime of preparations... and still it was a difficult decision to make. Winter had come for her, it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first posted this on the 29th June 2011, 12:49 (2,776)
> 
> OOC: I have moved this and many other stories from the European AOC forums. Since whole threads could not be moved, I took the liberty to Copy +Paste comments from friends as well :)
> 
> Galadh - Aww... sad stuff there!
> 
> Ostvald - Wow, as a launch vet myself, seeing those names brought all the good (and bad) memories of the Aquilonia+Corinthia merge. Good read, sad indeed!
> 
> Helshad - *hugs* I hope all is well with you sweety... Miss you on msn and ingame... *hugs some more*


	2. “Letters - Ferron”

_24 years from now_  
  
Paper and quill was laid before her by a young girl who quickly slipped away trough the door. Elyssa looked after her with a smile on her lips. Was it not just yesterday she had helped that little girl into the world. _“They grew so fast.”_  
  
Still smiling she began to write with a steady hand. It did not take long to finish, she knew what was needed to be said. With the neatly folded pages in one hand and a candle in the other she walked down in the cellar of what once was the tall tower. Halfway down she placed the light on a convexity and pulled out one of the stones in the wall. The flickering light revealed a small bag at the very back of the hole. She pulled it out carefully and tucked the newly written pages into it.  
  
_“This is for you, my beloved”_ she whispered. Once the stone was in place again, she turned away and left the stairs in darkness. There in the shadows lay the farewell to another who would never read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
_My Beloved_  
  
It's colder here than before. The seasons took all they had come for, now winter dances here. It seems so fitting don't you think? To dress the ground in white ... and grey.  
  
It’s so quiet; I can hear my thoughts touching every second that I spent waiting for you. Circumstances afford me no second chance to tell you how much I've missed you.  
  
My beloved, do you know when the warm wind comes again, another year will start to pass. And please don't ask me why I'm here. Something deeper brought me than a need to remember.  
  
We were once young and blessed with wings. No heights could keep us from their reach. No sacred place we did not soar, still greater things burned within us. I don't regret the choices that I've made; I know you feel the same.  
  
  
My beloved do you know how many times I stared at clouds; thinking that I saw you there. These are feelings that do not pass so easily, I can't forget what we claimed as ours.  
  
Moments lost, though time remains. I am so proud of what we were. Grant me wings that I might fly. My restless soul is longing to spread my wings in the sky. No pain remains, no feeling, only eternity awaits me.

_Lyrics VNW Nation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is cumhacht í an eolas - Knowledge is power


	3. “Letters - Merilda”

_24 years from now _  
  
On Elyssas desk laid two packages, sealed with wax. Next to them was a pile of worn and shabby books. The Saoi found them there the day after Elyssa had departed. She had thought it was just another trip through the mountains, but when she saw what Elyssa had left behind... the Saoi knew her Triath would not return. She trailed with her fingers over the worn books and in her mind she already made preparations for the hymns she would sing tonight. For those lost in the darkness, finding their way home  
  
  
  
  
_My dearest daughter_  
My life has come to a full circle and it is long overdue. It is time… for me, to prepare my last journey. I will travel a path you might follow in time. You will know in your heart when the time is right for you, just like I did. It might comfort you to know that I will not travel alone; those who choose to follow me from our house will travel with me.  
  
Together with this letter, there will be two additional letters. One is for Derellas; you know where to find him. The other is for the next Triath. It contains instructions for the Clan Fearghal’s future and of course the important trade routes together with a list of contacts in Aqulonia and Cimmeria.  
  
The two books are for you. I’m leaving in your care the history and lore of our House.  
I know you will understand in time. You have shaped your life around you and continue doing so. So much in you remembers me of him; your father … your strength and resolve, stubbornness and grace. Like him you can do anything you set your mind to. Never ever forget it; you’re a child of the cold and hard soil of Cimmeria; unyielding and everlasting. You can’t live without that fire; it’s the heat that makes you strong. Cause you’re born to live and fight it all the way. You can’t hide what lies within you. It’s the only thing you know. You’ll embrace it and never walk away. Don’t ever walk away.  
  
Go on forward, no remorse. Rest assured... we will meet again, my dearest daughter.  
  
This is not the end.


	4. This is not the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvara wrote this wonderful piece describing Merilda´s reaction when she reads the letter left behind.  
Thanks sweetie, cant depict how it moved me.  
(20th July 2011, 19:16)

Merilda tossed the dusted package on the desk that lay near the entrance of her room and threw herself on her still unmade from this morning bed. She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She had avoided all morning to open it. Maybe it was because of that look on Saoi’s face when she gave her the package… **“What was it really… sadness… relief?... or was it …pity?”** She turned on her side slamming her fist on the wall at the one side of her bed. **“I hate pity! How dared that old hag look at me like that!” **she growled low to herself as she tossed another look on that leather parcel on the desk.  
  
She got up from the bed and took to cleaning her sword… She was determined not to read it for as long as possible. Frowning she kept running a bloodied cloth over her blade. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. **“Oi… what’s with all the sulking?” **said Gantar as he walked in the room. His thunderous voice’s sarcasm was the drop that made it all spill out. She looked up at him with an angry stare. **“None of your business” **she muttered to him as he came to sit on the edge of the bed just far away from the reach of her sword. **“Come now doll! Spit it out!” **he said moving to sit a bit closer to her. With a snap she stood up and snarled at him **“I said It’s none of your business!”**. Storming out she picked up the parcel from the desk leaving Gantar looking at her dumbfounded.  
  
The cold crisp mountain air hit her like a gentle slap on the face. She smirked as she felt the sting of nature’s way of telling her **Snap out of it! Don’t be a coward! **She climbed up her favorite tree and sat on her usual spot. She looked out over the plains much like she had done so many years in waiting for her father’s return. **“What a waste of time!”** she thought to herself shaking her head. Her hands trailed to the package and started untying the string that tied it together.  
  
As she run her fingers over the leather bound tomes of her Family’s history, a tear started trickling down her cheek. With the back of her hand she wiped it off, leaving a smudge of dirt from the ride back home and tears. She gently opened the letter that was neatly packed between the two tomes. Her eyes scanned the letter in haste, her heart pounding till she read the last line. Her fingers crawled into a fist as she leaned against the trunk of the tree that had been a refuge for her since childhood. Her eyes stung but she wouldn’t let any more tears run. She read it again… **“So much in you reminds me of him” **she muttered in a soft murmur before she scoffed in contempt.**“Him again! Always him! I always wondered why she kept on worshiping him till the end!”** She spat on the ground and looked out at the horizon where the darkness gained ground steadily enveloping the plains with its cloak.  
  
With a thrust she pushed herself off the branch down to the ground. **“Go on forward, no remorse. Rest assured... we will meet again” **she whispered through her lips before she started walking towards the house again, the package held tight in her hands.** “I’ll make you proud… if it’s the last thing I do.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostvald - I'm really enjoying reading this! The letters were made sadder as I was listening to this also: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdBg-IfEh9Y  
:P


	5. “Letters - Derellas”

24 years from now  
  
_My dearest friend and companion_  
Do you remember your last visit to us? You asked me then if something was wrong, because you found me changed. Perceptive as always, you saw it first; even though I was unaware of it. My life has come full circle, my senses tell me I have changed. Still one thing still remains. I'm searching for answers that have not been questioned before. The curse of awareness, there's no peace of mind. I just have to know, while I still have time.  
I know you never shared my conviction, my belief. But you always respected it. You have been my companion for a long time, shared the difficulties and joy we experienced. You made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life; reminded me again and again that it was worth it all. So I could find my way home and flourish. Together in all these memories I see your smile; all the memories I hold dear.  
Merilda, I know she is like a daughter to you, and now she need your love more than never. She is a wild spirit and I could not be more proud over her. In this world I tried not to leave her alone behind.  
There's no other way, I'll pray to the gods; lead her not astray.  
  
In silent moments I imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near. The silent whispers, silent tears; the memories ease the pain inside. Now I know why. This is not the end, not the kingdom come. It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer. Call of the wild in me forever and ever and ever forever.  
  
  
The papers slipped from his hand and sailed slowly down until they rested on the floor. The white in his hair waved slightly when he turned back to the young woman standing in the doorway.  
  
“So she is gone?” Derellas voice was harsh and he almost mumbled forth the words.  
  
“She had been gone for a half a year when I trailed back home” Merilda looked away and fingered on the hilt of one of her daggers.  
  
“So long?”  
  
Merilda just nodded in reply. “She left your letter to me, for me to bring you the news. In time I might go back, but for now… It will only bring back to many memories.” She pauses a bit. “She has always been there. Now she left me.”  
  
“She will always be there for you, you know that.” Derellas peered at Merilda, she would not meet his gaze. Somewhere inside her, Merilda could not really forgive her mother for leaving her behind.


End file.
